The Cronicles of a Padawan
by Liz McHayes
Summary: The story of the young padawan learner, U'tlei Kimendara, who faces the troubles of being a Jedi. Please Read, Reveiw, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My heart was racing. Adrenaline was pumping in veins. _I am _not _going to lose again. _I told myself. I crouched low to the ground, scanning the forest of Myuondo. Soon enough, I was on all fours, wondering where _anybody_ was. Then I heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting directly behind me. I rolled over; trying to grab my own lightsaber at the same time, but it was too late. An ominous looking blue lightsaber was pointed right at my throat.

"Dead," said the Trandoshan Jedi Knight. I found it very unfair to have a Jedi Knight battling Padawans like me.

"Zake," I groaned, "not fair. Do over."

"Sorry, U'tlei," Zake grinned, "not this time." Zake chuckled, lending me a hand. I grimaced as I stood. Glancing down at my sprained ankle, I noticed that it was more swollen than ever. Zake whistled.

"Ouch. When did you get that?"

"I was running from Theirra," I said, remembering how she chased me earlier, "got my foot stuck in a crag."

"Nice."

"Yes, just peachy, isn't it?" I joked. This moment was one of the very few where Zake Damaeos and I actually got along. Most of the time, the two of us would bicker until Master Kardu broke us up.

Just then, I heard a rustle from above. Out of a tree, Theirra dropped noiselessly onto the ground. She rolled to break her fall, and then jumped up with more flexibility than I thought possible for a human. She tossed back her midnight black hair, her emerald eyes gleaming with pleasure. Chestnut hair obscured my view of her. I brushed my hair out of the way, realizing that my hand was smeared with blood. Casually limping to a nearby river, I looked at my reflection warily. There was a moderately sized gash on my forehead. _I bet it was only a tree branch, _I thought, trying to wash away the blood.

I turned my head to the left; Theirra and Zake were waiting expectantly for me. Before I could turn my head in the other direction, a strong hand grasped my shoulder. Almost by instinct, I yelped, fell back, and found myself wet.

"Kamesh Tarminn!" I growled, "you little bug-eyed beast! Why'd you do that? You know I hate it when you do that."

The Rodian was laughing joyfully.

"Sorry," Kamesh said apologetically, "I can't help it. Stealth is my specialty."

I couldn't help but smile. Kamesh was one of my best friends, and I really couldn't take his joke seriously. We were always pulling pranks on each other, anyway.

He helped me up, and then offered me his robe. Gratefully I accepted it. I was freezing, dripping, and shivering. Night fell quickly on Myuondo; especially now, during winter.

Hobbling beside Kamesh, I approached Zake and Theirra. Zake had a satisfied look on his face; Theirra was smiling her fake smile. Kamesh and I sat down next to each other, now reflecting the day's events. I remembered back to earlier that day:

_Theirra had me cornered. There was no way out except through the rocky cliffs behind me. Theirra was pacing, not keeping her eyes off me, when she suddenly began to sprint towards me. Out of instinct, I turned and ran, trying to outrun her. Jumping from rock to rock wasn't so hard, but I had to keep my eyes on the ground. As I was jumping, I looked behind me and realized that Theirra was not behind me anymore. Focusing back onto the rocks, I saw that my foot was headed for a crag, and it became lodged in it. Landing awkwardly, I twisted my ankle. Fighting back a yelp, so as to not give myself away, I bit my lip until it bled. _

_Nearly five minutes later, after finally releasing my foot, I tested my ankle to see if I could put my weight on it. _Well, it's decent, _I thought as I carefully made my way though some brush. A tiny _crack _above me made me alert. Before I knew what was happening, Theirra stood in front of me grinning and pointing her purple lightsaber at me. For a moment it was silent, and then she asked,_

"_Well, aren't you going to take out your lightsaber?"_

"_I would have been dead already." was my quick reply._

_Instead of responding in kind, Theirra laughed heartily. Then she was off, almost as swiftly as she had come. She left me standing there, wondering why she always did that._

After I had thought about it for awhile, I told Kamesh what I had concluded about today:

I need more training.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The next day_

I quickened my pace then, realizing that I was getting distracted by gazing at the enormous walls outside the Jedi temple. The temple was a vast, circular building that rose clearly over the tops of tall pines and knotted oaks. Its walls were assaulted by ivy; none of the stone slabs underneath could be seen under that tangled web. The temple's round glass dome was mirroring the sun's bright rays. I had always thought that if a legion of Rogues were to attack Myuondo, this place would stick out like a womprat in the midst of rancors.

Jogging up the temple stairs and trying to ignore my ankle, I entered through the massive marble doors that led to a large hall. Solemn-looking Jedi Masters were carefully striding along with silent steps. Very unlike their Masters, young Padawans, most of them humans like me, were chatting with each other, showing off their polished lightsabers, and quickly running away to be able to catch up with their Masters.

I turned right, searching for the chamber that I knew Master Kardu was in. I found it with little difficulty, considering that I had gone there at least a thousand times before. The door to the chamber was open a crack, as if it didn't get closed all the way. I could hear shouts from outside. I knew the voice; Theirra was the one that was shouting. Then came a gentler voice; it was Master Kardu. I could hear their conversation:

"-your time will come." Kardu was saying.

"But, Master Kardu, I'm so experienced! You know that. So why do you hold me back?"

"I have my reasons. Did you ever consider the fact that you're not the only one who is going to become a Jedi Knight? U'tlei and Kamesh are close as well."

"Well," Theirra paused, "Kamesh may be ready, but U'tlei...she needs _refining._"

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

"She was not successful during our mission yesterday."

"I see…Theirra, why don't you work on your meditation now?"

"Yes, Master Kardu." If I knew Theirra, she would be grinding her teeth right about now.

I heard the shuffling of feet. I scurried around a pillar to hide. I saw Theirra push open the door, followed by Master Kardu. I watched as Theirra stomped away, leaving Master Kardu by the door. Once Theirra was out of sight, Master Kardu, almost expectantly, said:

"U'tlei?"

Coming out from behind the pillar, my hazel eyes met Kardu's calm, grey ones.

"Yes, Master?"

"Come with me."

Master Kardu turned around and re-entered his chamber. I silently followed him, wondering what I was in for.

Seating myself across from Master Kardu, I waited patiently for him to speak. Five minutes went by, and no words were forthcoming. Kardu just sat, his legs crossed as he examined his lightsaber. After what seemed ages, Kardu spoke.

"What is troubling you, U'tlei?"

"Well, Master, as Theirra said, I failed our mission yesterday. I feel as though I am not as experienced as Theirra or Kamesh, because I have been beaten by them so many times. Maybe Theirra was right…" My gaze dropped to the floor.

"Don't say that, U'tlei. Theirra may be right about some things, but not that. I know that you are a great Jedi; I have seen you." My eyes went back to Kardu's, and he was gazing at me with fatherly affection. _I almost wish he was my father, _I thought.

Kardu spoke again, this time, it was a commanding voice. "What you need is more training under my supervision. You shall start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…Master?" I asked.

Kardu raised his dark eyebrows. "Yes. Do you find that surprising? I know you need to be training with me immediately, so why not start tomorrow?"

"All right, I mean, yes, Master Kardu." As I walked out of the chamber, Master Kardu added,

"I know you will do well with me."


End file.
